As excreta treatment sheets for animals, for treatment of excreta that have been excreted by pets such as dogs, there are known excreta treatment sheets for animals comprising a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable back sheet, and an absorbent body disposed between the sheets.
Among these, there are known excreta treatment sheets for animals that can reduce diffusion of excreta absorbed into the absorbent body in the in-plane direction of the sheet. As an example of such an excreta treatment sheet for animals, PTL 1 proposes a pet sheet comprising a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable back sheet and an absorbent body disposed between the sheets, wherein the absorbent body has a first absorbing layer formed of hydrophilic fibers including a cationic surfactant, and a second absorbing layer formed of a water-absorbent resin, disposed more toward the top sheet side than the first absorbing layer.
The pet sheet disclosed in PTL 1 can maintain the desired hydrophobic state of the hydrophilic fibers for prolonged periods without excreta causing detachment of the cationic surfactant, which is imparting hydrophobicity to the hydrophilic fibers, from the hydrophilic fibers, and it is thus possible to minimize excreta that has been absorbed in the absorbing layer from spreading (diffusing) in the absorbing layer.